


Sleep

by Twilight_Blossom



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Geez I Use A Lot of Commas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Blossom/pseuds/Twilight_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimi is my own OC from a fan fiction that I never finished. She comes to the Death Note world in order to save L from his fate and happens across him sleeping one night. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

It was a somewhat quite evening at the King’s Hotel, the ex-NPA task members had gone home to their families for once and the living/computer room was oddly empty. Green eyes blinked sleepily at the silent screens, unused to them being off, before a frazzled blonde head turned to look up, back towards the door from where it had come. 

A young woman, somewhat small in height as well as somewhat overly curvy in figure, stood in the doorway of the main computer room, currently puzzled as too where her favorite detective had gone. Turning away from the strangely empty room she began to walk down the hallway, her Pikachu slippers making a soft fwip-fwap sound as she searched for the only two men left in the presidential suite. 

A small clink sounded off in the distance, alerting the woman to the fact that someone was currently in the kitchen, and since it was currently two in the morning there was a good chance it was her beloved insomniac detective. Speeding up slightly the woman carefully entered the kitchen, blinking in surprise at who she saw.    
“Mr. Watari?”

The old man turned, smiling kindly at the woman decked out in a Zelda pj shirt, Mario pj pants and tattered Pikachu slippers. “Good morning Aimi. And as I mentioned before, just Watari will do.”

Pale cheeks alit in a blush as she gave a sheepish shrug, still not used to the informal name. Stifling a yawn she looked at her caretaker, scratching her head slightly as the yawn won over and stretched her lips. “Do you know where Ryug-...Ryuzaki is?”

“Yes, I believe he’s sleeping in the master bedroom.”

Aimi gave him a startled look, shaking her head roughly. “Sorry Watari, I must still be half-asleep...I thought you just said he was sleeping.”

The old man gave a chuckle before turning back to the dishes he was working on. “No you heard me right. Ryuzaki may not sleep often, but he is human, and eventually a human, especially one dealing with as much stress as Ryuzaki, must sleep.”

“I see, then why are you doing dishes? If it’s so rare for him to sleep shouldn’t we be as quite as possible? Not to be rude or anything, but could I hear you down the hallway.” Aimi said pointing over her shoulder for emphasis.

Another chuckle came from the old man. “Yes, for a normal sleeper doing the dishes may cause him to wake up, but when Ryuzaki sleeps, nothing will wake that boy.”

“Oh....really? .......Nothing you say?” Aimi asked, a sudden idea popping into her mind. L was sleeping, and as a Death Note fangirl Aimi knew that the series never showed L sleeping, this was an opportunity she just couldn’t pass up! To not see L sleeping when she had a chance would be a mockery of L fangirls everywhere!

If Watari had any idea of the quickly forming plot in his new charge’s mind he gave no indication, simple nodded with that ever kind smile and continued with his dishes. Giving another yawn, though this one was just for show, Aimi scratched at her head again. “Well....I think I’m gonna go back to bed.” She said yawning again for emphasis. “Good night Watari.”

“Good night, Aimi.”

Giving a nod the blonde turned and left the kitchen, causing the old man to chuckle as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had gone in the opposite direction of her room...that had been the hallway to the master suite.

~*~

The door was mocking her....she just knew it!! Aimi had spent the last three minutes trying to open the wooden barrier as quietly as she could, not wanting to take any chances even though Watari had said L slept through anything. But it seemed that with every centimeter of progress, the door needed to squeal loudly in protest! Huffing angrily Aimi glared at the door, silently vowing to return once L was awake tomorrow, and kick it! Peeking her eye in she tried to get a view of the sleeping detective through the small crack she had managed to create. But the room was dark, and all she was rewarded with was a black mound of covers near the lower right corner of the bed. 

Huffing again in annoyance Aimi silently moved back, gently grasping the door as she began to move it. 

Squuuueeeeeeeeaaaaaaaakkkkkk

Giving a low growl in her throat Aimi glared at the door, which she had managed to open two whole inches before she had to stop. Why was it being so difficult!? It was like it didn’t want her to see L sleep-.....that was it!! She bet that if door’s had genders then this one had to be female! And it wanted L’s cute sleeping face all to itself!! (She’s a little sleep deprived if you can tell) Glaring at the door Aimi grasped the end with both hands, tired of the stubborn block of wood. Deciding it was all or nothing she flung the door away, using her hand on the one side to catch it before it hit the wall, grinning in triumph as it just gave a small, weak squeak. That’s right door, play time’s over!

It was all Aimi could do not to skip into the room, her giddiness at the prospect of seeing L’s sleeping face and her triumph over the jealous door forcing her to hold back giggles. Carefully moving towards the bed she took in the thrown bunch of covers she had seen earlier at the foot of the bed, before her eyes traveled up to the headboard. What she saw, instantly made the urge to giggle die. 

L was sleeping, that much was for sure, because Aimi knew that if he was awake, he would never let anyone see him this vulnerable. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his back hunched over to bury his head against them. He was laying on his right, his right arm clutched around his stomach and clinging tightly to his white shirt. His left arm came down to bend between his knees, before the elbow bent upwards towards the pillow, that fabric clenched tightly in his hands as well. She couldn’t see his face at all, his black mop of hair turned down to hid it against his arm and knees, and as she watched him, taking in his form from the hallway light, her heart broke as she realized he was trembling. 

L, her cool and slightly crazy detective, was scared. 

Guilt hit her like a brick, she had been so excited at the prospect of seeing him sleeping, and here he had been, his defenses for once down, alone and scared, while she had a stupid fight with his door!

Quickly making a decision Aimi moved to the hallway again, shutting of the light and then relying on the moon peeking through the blinds to guide her back to the bed. Carefully moving back to the bed she paused long enough to kick off her Pikachu slippers, before sliding onto the material. Maneuvering herself around him so the top of his knees where at her stomach she wrapped herself around him, gently prying his hand loose from the pillow and laying it across her lower chest. Laying her head down against his she managed to get her right arm underneath his shoulders, softly laying her left one across his shoulders, wrapping him in a gentle hug as she bent her left arm up to soothingly pet the back of his head. 

Looking down at the dark mop of hair she was pressed against Aimi slowly bent down until she was close enough to gently press her lips to the top of his head, pulling away shortly after before leaning her chin back down onto him. 

“I promise....I’m going to save you.” She whispered, her arms slightly tightening around him. 

And soon after, as she was drifting off to sleep as well, L’s trembling stopped.


End file.
